


Jump

by Abyssinia



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/pseuds/Abyssinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When it's time to jump he closes his eyes and lets the press of bodies push him out.<br/>He never comes down.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

Hashey is desperate to prove himself equal to the guys with stripes on their sleeves and shiny combat infantry badges on their chests. But until he jumps from a plane into German fire the only attention they give him is to tell him stories.

The night before their first jump into France he is haunted by nightmares of exploding planes and paratroopers hanging dead from trees.

Before Holland he doesn't even try to sleep -- spends all night watching Tony's hammock sway above him as he tosses in his sleep -- listens to Miller snore.

When it's time to jump he closes his eyes and lets the press of bodies push him out.  
He never comes down.

There is too much unreality in the lack of gunfire, the food, the orange ribbons, the soft hair of the girls. And later, Nuenen has the running-through-molasses feel of a nightmare where nothing works and he can't move fast enough however hard he tries.

He wakes up when Miller loses the top of his head. Suddenly it's all too real -- the running, the bullets, the failure and the certainty that he'll have plenty more chances.

Going after Bull is never a question.


End file.
